Untitled
by DamiaMulder
Summary: AU. Companion piece to Xwing: Asynri's Song. Don't have to read that one to understand this, but it might help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just playing with the characters. I'm also not making any money off this, unfortunately, so don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Character thoughts in ~ ~, emphasized or italicized words in * *. This is a companion piece to my story "Asynri's Song". While you don't actually *have* to read that one to understand this, it might help if you do.  
  
Insert Title of Choice Here (Another One)  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky, followed a split second later by a deafening clap of thunder. Lyra Doran huddled inside her family's barn, soaking wet from a mad dash to the barn when the storm broke. She'd been out pulling weeds in her mother's flower garden and had just started for the barn for a trowel to dig out a particularly stubborn weed when, seemingly out of nowhere, the sky let go in a torrential downpour.  
  
Something fell with a muffled thud to the straw-strewn floor in one of the stalls. Lyra's head snapped up as she focused on the sound. She climbed to her feet and, grabbing one of the six-foot poles by the door, went to check out the source of the sound.  
  
As she moved with silent grace toward the stall door, she heard the straw rustling quietly. All of the stalls on that side of the barn were empty with the exceptions of the last two, so there shouldn't be any sounds coming from this one.  
  
Lyra pulled the latch and opened the door, bracing herself for an attack. It never came. She let the door swing wide open, then stepped inside and quickly looked around.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There wasn't a thing in the stall except for the straw and herself. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She whipped around, holding the staff at the ready. Again, nothing.  
  
A quiet rustling came from behind her, then a strong hand caught her right shoulder, preventing her from turning around.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anyone. In fact, I need your help," a quiet voice said next to her left ear.  
  
"Let go of me," Lyra hissed. The hand dropped. "Why do you need *my* help?" she asked as she turned toward the voice. The man had dark hair and brown eyes and stood a little taller than Lyra. He spoke with a Corellian accent and had all the unconscious physical mannerisms of a pilot. "And who *are* you people?" she added.  
  
"What makes you think there's more than just me and you in here?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Because I can hear someone breathing over there, and you are obviously neither equipped with a personal cloaking device nor are you a Jedi, so there must be at *least* one other person in here."  
  
"How do you know I'm not a Jedi?" he demanded.  
  
"Because you're Wedge Antilles, New Republic pilot and Hero of the Rebellion--but not a Jedi," Lyra stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't look so surprised, Commander. I have information on you and all of the pilots in your squadrons. Granted, much of it is available to the general public, but I have more than just your basic, hero-biography information. And don't," she said sharply, forestalling his questions, "ask me where I get my info. It's classified."  
  
"I see. Well, you obviously already know me. My friend over there in the corner," Lyra turned to look where he gestured, "is a fellow pilot, as well as a Jedi. I'm assuming you know him too?" He made it a question.  
  
"Corran Horn." She gave them both a quick smile. "I'm sure there are more *around* here, but I don't sense any more *in* here. My name is Lyra Doran. Welcome to Kylari."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do we get stuck with guard duty? It's raining banthas out here. I'm soaked to the bone and starting to get cold. That wind's not helping any either."  
  
"Quit griping, 'Ryll. At least there's no hail or tree branches flying or snow falling. It could be a lot worse, believe me. We could be on Tatooine in a sandstorm, or on Alderaan when the Death Star showed up. Think about it," Gavin Darklighter said.  
  
She fell silent, seeming to ponder his words. Her comlink buzzed. "Asynri."  
  
"'Ryll, we've got possible stormtroopers heading for your position. Loran and I are going to check it out. We just wanted you to know."  
  
"Okay. But be very careful. Don't let yourselves be seen. As soon as you confirm, report back in person. Got it?"  
  
"Got it. Don't worry we'll be fine. And careful. See you in a few. Starsearcher out."  
  
"Stormies coming here? We should be all right for a while. This place is in such a deep valley that it'll take some time for them to climb up the hills--or ride up, or whatever--then orient on this farm."  
  
"Don't forget, this is only a possibility of stormtroopers. Soon's they get back I'm going in to tell the commander about our situation," Asynri said.  
  
"You sound like there are stormies coming for a fact."  
  
"I'm almost sure there are. I don't know. I've got a suspicion hanging at the back of my mind, but I can't make it come into view. I've also got a very bad feeling about sending Face and Darian out there with no backup."  
  
"'Ryll, there's no backup to give. There's only you, me, Corran, and Wedge here, with Face and Starsearcher out there."  
  
"I know. But I still feel awful about it."  
  
A crackling noise came from the trees on one side of the barn, and out stumbled Face, followed a second later by Darian. They both sat on the soaked ground for a minute to catch their breath, oblivious to the mud.  
  
"You two must have been running, and hard. Stormies confirmed?"  
  
They nodded. "Two squads, headed directly here. They'll be slowed down a little by the hills and all the trees, but they'll be here in about ten minutes. Give or take."  
  
"Hmm. It's that 'take' part that I'm worried about. Let's get inside and tell the commander. He'll know what to do about this particular problem." She started for the heavy barn door, the others following, grateful to finally get out of the drenching rain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They moved out into the hallway, just outside the stall.  
  
"Doran. Doran. Wedge, wasn't that--"  
  
Wedge cut him off with a nod. "Yeah. But I doubt they're related." Lyra gave him an odd look, but refrained from asking what they were talking about.  
  
The heavy barn door swung open without notice and banged against the outside wall as a gust of wind slammed it around on its hinges. Lightning flashed, and four figures were silhouetted in the doorway. Lyra's staff snapped to a ready position as the figures moved toward her and the two pilots.  
  
"Relax, Doran. They're with us," Wedge said, laying a hand on her arm to stop a potentially dangerous situation. As the four figures approached, Lyra could see that there were three men and one woman, all human, but the woman had an exotic air about her as if she weren't *entirely* human.  
  
"I see. I recognize Gavin Darklighter and Garik Loran, but the other two elude me."  
  
"Well, then. Allow me to introduce Darian Starsearcher and Aliryll Asynri. 'Ryll is new to Wraith Squadron and Darian belongs to High Flight. That's probably why you haven't got any information on them."  
  
"No time for pleasantries, Commander. We've got two squads of Imperial troopers closing in on this farm. Darian estimates they'll get here in roughly ten minutes. Less, by now," the woman called 'Ryll said calmly, belying the worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Stormtroopers? Coming here? I wonder why."  
  
"Maybe they're after us," Corran said.  
  
"Not likely. More like they're trying to intimidate me because I'm a Rebel sympathizer. I'm your contact, by the way."  
  
"I know," Wedge said.  
  
"I hate to break up your little party, Commander sir, but if we don't think of something quick, we're all going to be Imperial prisoners." 'Ryll was getting impatient.  
  
Turning to Lyra, Wedge asked, "Do you have any defenses here?"  
  
"If you consider automatic blaster turrets at the edges of this farm, a collection of antique but perfectly serviceable blaster rifles, and myself defenses, then yes, I do."  
  
"The first two I understand, but you as a defense? Explain, please."  
  
They heard the distant whine of the gun turrets firing on the advancing Imperial troops. "No time," she said. "Follow me." Lyra led the group to the end of the row of stalls. She opened the right hand door and told the others to watch themselves around the horse inside. Crouching at the farthest corner of the stall, she brushed the straw away to reveal a hidden door in the floor. Pulling it open, she motioned for the others to precede her down the cramped stairway. She piled straw around the opening then started down. Before she closed the door all the way, she tossed some of the piled straw over the door, then whistled. The horse came over to the trapdoor and started nosing around in it. By the time what was left of the Imperials got to the barn, all they found was a line of empty stalls with horses in the last two, and nothing amiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lyra felt her way along the wall to the small niche where she kept miscellaneous objects. She knew a glowrod was among them. She found it and snapped it on. A muted golden light spilled over the small underground chamber and the faces of the people gathered in it.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Corran asked.  
  
"Now we wait. There are complete living quarters down here for all of the members of my family, which means more than enough room for all of us. I will send a message to one of my friends who lives by the spaceport. He should be able to book passage for you on one of the liners going out."  
  
"We can't wait too long, and we do have a mission to complete. I'd just as soon get that done," Wedge said.  
  
"What do you need to do? I'll help in any way possible."  
  
"Well, we were trying to get the lay of the land, then scout out the defenses of that Imperial base."  
  
"You can get the lay of the land when we go to the spaceport. I can give you any and all information on the base's defenses--weapons, fighters, you name it. I've even got some codes to get inside the base itself. I work there, so I have to have some way to get in. Don't know if that will help, but it could for a commando mission."  
  
"Very well, then. You can give that information directly to General Solo."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You *are* coming with us, aren't you? You realize that if they find out we were here and that you helped us escape, you could be in serious trouble with the local authorities."  
  
"I know that. I was just surprised. I didn't think you'd want me to come along."  
  
"Why wouldn't we? You've been a great help already, and I'm sure we could use you back on Coruscant. The New Republic needs that information, and you're the best one to give it."  
  
"Well, sure I'll go with you. But I have to get a couple of things from the house and make that call. You people can get some sleep while I'm out; it'll probably take a while to get confirmation on the tickets."  
  
"Take your time, Lyra. We'll wait."  
  
"Though some of us won't like it," Corran mumbled. Lyra looked at him.  
  
"There are some hologames in here, as well as a well-stocked kitchen and even an X-wing simulator and a gym. If you get bored, it's your own fault. And I shouldn't be gone all that long." She turned back to Wedge. "He's impatient. Not one of the best qualities in a pilot. But there are many other qualities that count far more than patience. Oh, well. I guess I'll be going now. See you later." She set off down a long corridor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
